


Be Careful What You Wish For

by eve_jpg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, DO NOT READ IF ED TRIGGERS YOU OR IF THIS WILL WORSEN YOUR OWN EATING DISORDER, Eating Disorders, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, Malnutrition, Volleyball, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hinata shouyou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve_jpg/pseuds/eve_jpg
Summary: Hinata falls into a spiral that he believes will benefit him and his team.!DO NOT READ IF ED TRIGGERS YOU OR IF READING THIS WILL WORSEN YOUR ED!!IF YOU ARE STRUGGLING WITH ED PLEASE REACH OUT TO SOMEONE YOU TRUST WHO CAN GET YOU HELP!THIS IS IN ALL CAPS SO THAT YOU LISTEN YOU STUBBORN LITTLE BITCHESTAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEE DO NOT READ IF ED TRIGGERS YOU OR IF THIS WILL WORSEN YOUR OWN EATING DISORDER  
> TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES MY LOVELIES

Hinata loved feeling empty. He felt so light, so free. Being lighter also meant he could jump higher, which meant more points, he was doing his for the good of the team, but he couldn’t help the pang of guilt that came over him at the thought of how the team would react to this reasoning, he knew for a fact they would not like it. That’s alright, they didn’t have to know.

Everything was going according to plan, it had been for the past few months now, that was until one practice Hinata started to feel his knees go week. Kageyama had tossed the ball up to him, so why wasn’t he jumping? His legs felt like concrete and his arms felt like jello, his thin waist felt like it could snap in half at any moment, that thought sent a shiver down Hinata’s spine. The ball hit the ground with a smack, but Hinata remained still. He was standing in a quite awkward position actually, knees bent and arms mid-motion, it was as if someone had snapped a photo of Hinata just before his feet left the ground. 

The whole gym started in disbelief, spare Kageyama who was glaring daggers into the side of his skull.

“What the hell was that, Dumbass?!”

Hinata wished he had an answer, but he was just as dumbstruck as everyone else.

“I-I don’t,” Hinata began to feel a stirring feeling in his stomach followed by a group of black dots spotting his vision. His legs gave out and he fell to his knees, he felt like vomiting but knew that would only end in dry heaves, he wanted to cry but Hinata can’t remember the last time he did, it’s almost as if he can’t remember what it feels like to cry-- no scratch that he can’t remember anything. Is he allowed to panic now? He’s panicking.

He tried asking himself questions in his head as his teammates swarmed around him in worry. Where am I? Who is around me? What age am I? His mind felt hazy, thoughts jumbled, words scrambled, he didn’t dare speak, he knew enough to know that it would only come out as incoherent gibberish. His head started spinning, his hands reached out desperately to grab onto something among the mess of faint words that crowded around him. Had the gym always been so small?

Hinata noticed a figure sitting in front of him, he thinks that they’re talking but the only word he could make out was ‘breath’, from Hinata’s understanding, that was all he needed to hear. Hinata tried to steady his breathing.

In…

Out…

In…

Ou- God dammit why wasn’t it working?!

His breaths instead came out crooked and short, Hinata wanted hot steamy tears to pool in his eyes, he really did, but they didn’t. He wanted it all to stop, it hurt too much, Hinata felt like a ticking bomb. Hinata was practically begging it to stop at this point, quite literally on his knees, (ba dum ching~) 

“Please… stop”

Be careful what you wish for.


End file.
